


Domestic accidents

by Goldcontrasti



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hank Anderson x Reader, Hank x Reader - Freeform, Lots of it, Other, Some Swearing, a day in the life of you and Hank, gender neutral reader, probably, teen and up for only for the swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldcontrasti/pseuds/Goldcontrasti
Summary: Thank you very much for reading!You can check out my tumblr for some more Hank love & appreciation:https://fuorcontrasti.tumblr.com/





	Domestic accidents

You stirred awake from the warm rays of sunshine entering the room. Everything was comfortably silent, apart from the light snoring of Sumo and his owner. You were lying on top of Hank, which wasn’t unusual; the warmth of his body was usually the first thing you felt in the morning. You looked up at his face and couldn’t help but smile, even in your half-asleep state. He looked so innocent when he was asleep. Also, very handsome. Damn, you were lucky.

As you became more and more aware of your surroundings, you got hit by a feeling that something wasn’t right. That feeling soon grew into the realization that you were in your living room instead the comfort of your bed. You remembered cuddling on the couch while watching TV last night, so it seemed to be a reasonable conclusion that you must have fallen asleep there. Your eyes wandered back to Hank. His features looked softer in the warm morning light. You enjoyed having the time to marvel at them. Normally, you two wake up to the harsh sound of your morning alarm, and run around in a hurry after hitting the snooze button at least twice.

 

_“Wait… what time is it?” ___

__

__You suddenly felt your stomach sink. The digital clock next to the television showed 8:50. You were supposed to be at work by 9._ _

__„Oh, fuck,” you muttered with eyes widening in panic. „Hank, wake up! Quick, we’re late!”_ _

__„Just five more minutes, (Y/N),” he groaned sleepily in his low morning voice that you normally wouldn’t be able to resist, but it was an emergency._ _

__„No, Hank, it’s 8:50, we didn’t hear the alarm!” You jumped off the couch (and Hank), and rushed to where the bedroom and bathroom were to make yourself look more or less presentable as quickly as possible. Anxiety was flooding you as you ran around your apartment racing against time. Hank, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be bothered at all._ _

__„I used to be late all the time, I don’t give a fuck. I need my five minutes,” he mumbled, already dozing off again._ _

__You didn’t have the time to argue with him. Since you’ve moved in, you tried to make sure he made it to work on time (to his colleagues’ great astonishment), but that morning getting to work as soon as possible was your number one priority._ _

__In roughly 20 minutes you were ready to go. You glanced back at the couch from the front door and said a quick goodbye to your peacefully sleeping boyfriend._ _

__That morning you were especially grateful that you lived close to your workplace. Your face was red and you were out of breath by the time you rushed into the building, but thankfully only a few of your co-workers noticed that you were late. You got to work as soon as possible, trying to compensate for the guilt you felt._ _

__

__It was a bit before noon when you decided to take your lunchbreak. You went out to grab a burger or something as you didn’t have the time to pack your lunch in the morning. Once you had finished your much-needed double cheeseburger, you decided to call Hank. It took him some time to pick up the phone, but eventually you heard the familiar voice greeting you._ _

__„Hey, darlin’, what’s up?”_ _

__„I got away with being late, and I just had lunch, so I’m doing well. What about you? Please, tell me you’re already at work.”_ _

__The answer came in the form of a light groan. You furrowed your eyebrows at the sound._ _

__„Rough day?”_ _

__„Yeah…,” he sighed “listen, honey, I gotta go now. Thanks for checking on me. See you at home.”_ _

__„Okay, take care!”_ _

__You were not sure he heard your answer as he hung up really quickly. You had a bad feeling about the whole thing. In theory you knew it was irrational, as it was completely possible that you happened to call him at the wrong time, but still, there was something about his voice that made you worry. You also knew he liked to act as if work was a form of torture sometimes, but… you couldn’t quite grasp what it was, so you tried to brush it off and convince yourself that you were just being paranoid and went back to work. Still trying to make up for oversleeping, you left a bit later than usual. You stopped by at a convenience store on your way, then headed home._ _

__The apartment was quiet, so you assumed Hank wasn’t home yet. You were surprised to find in bed under a blanket instead, looking worn out._ _

___“Damn, I knew something wasn’t right.” ____ _

____„Hank, what happened?” You rushed to him, voice full of concern._ _ _ _

____„Nothing. I’m just tired,” he tried to answer as casually as possible._ _ _ _

____„If you were simply tired, you would be spread out on the couch with a bottle of beer, occasionally yelling at the players of some sports game.” You carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and looked into his eyes. “What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _

____He let out a defeated sigh. You knew him too well._ _ _ _

____„My back… let’s just say that it didn’t appreciate spending the night on the couch.” He winced as he tried to sit up. „Shit, I didn’t think I was this fucking old.”_ _ _ _

____„This has nothing to do with age. Sleeping on a couch messes you up, whoever you are. It’s a universal truth,” you protested, earning a low chuckle from him._ _ _ _

____„But you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t have the heart to wake you up. And honestly, I didn’t feel like getting up either,” he explained as you quickly changed into something comfortable: a pair of sweatpants and one of Hank’s old band T-shirts._ _ _ _

____„You could have…,” you started, feeling guilty again, for at least the fifth time that day. “Promise me you’ll wake me up next time something like that happens!” Your voice was serious._ _ _ _

____„I promise, I promise,” he nodded vaguely._ _ _ _

____You looked at your boyfriend with a small smile forming on your lips. The infamously rough, crude, fearful Lieutenant Anderson was so adorable all tucked in, blushing in embarrassment because of his sore back._ _ _ _

____„C’mon,” you broke the silence „turn around, I’ll rub your back.”_ _ _ _

____He complied, and after a row of ‘ouch’s and various swear words he was lying on his stomach. You climbed onto the bed and sat on top of him with one leg on each side._ _ _ _

____„Where does it hurt?”_ _ _ _

____The answer was muffled by the pillow, but closely resembled something like ‘fucking everywhere’._ _ _ _

____You allowed yourself a soft chuckle before laying your hands on his lower back and pushed your thumbs upwards along his spine. A relieved growl almost instantly signalled that you were doing something well. You kept repeating the same movement for a while, then moved on to rub along his shoulder blades. Neither of you spoke; you concentrated on your movements, and Hank was far too distracted by said movements to have a chat. He let out a particularly loud groan as you started kneading his shoulders. You almost started giggling at how awkward the situation would have been if anyone heard you._ _ _ _

____Once you got tired you gave his shoulders one last squeeze, then lied down next to him. Your hands hurt a little, but it was completely worth it. Hank cautiously turned to his side to face you, and you copied his movements._ _ _ _

____„Thanks, (Y/N), this was a real lifesaver.”_ _ _ _

____You could tell by his tone and how he looked at you that he really meant it._ _ _ _

____„It’s okay, I’m glad it helped” you smiled as you scooted closer to Hank, allowing him to wrap an arm around you and pull you into his broad chest. Honestly, being held by Hank was the best part of any day. He felt like a safe shelter, a warm, welcoming home, a dream coming true._ _ _ _

____You felt your eyelids getting heavy. You had been planning to make some food after you got home, but you figured that could wait._ _ _ _

_____“A little nap never hurt anyone,” _you thought as you buried your face into Hank’s neck, slowly drifting off to sleep to the feeling of his fingers playing with your hair.__ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> You can check out my tumblr for some more Hank love & appreciation: 
> 
>     https://fuorcontrasti.tumblr.com/
>     


End file.
